Une bien lourde tâche
by Immortella
Summary: Poudlard ouvre cette année encore, malgré les évenements de la fin d'année passée. L'arrivée d'Immortella dans l'école va tout chambouler. Elle va être aidée par le trio de Gryffondor. Le futur dépendra d'elle seule...
1. Chapter 1

**Une bien lourde tâche**

**_Chapitre 1 :  
Nouvelle école, nouveaux amis, tout change_**

Je me trouve actuellement dans le Poudlard Express, une foule d'élèves de tous âges envahissent le quai. La plupart arborent un énorme sourire, contents de retrouver leurs camarades, d'entrer pour la première fois dans l'école de sorcellerie, de continuer leurs études ou de les finir après tous ces efforts fournis. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que je m'étais installée dans un compartiment vide. Les élèves montaient dans le train qui partirait dans quelques instants. Je relus ma lettre d'admission, un faible sourire aux lèvres. Il fallait le dire, j'étais très fière de pouvoir rentrer dans cette école. « C'est la plus prestigieuse d'entre toutes », pensai-je avec une mine rêveuse Bien que celle où j'avais suivi six années de magie soit en seconde position : La Swizierine.

Le train démarra et je me perdis vite dans mes pensées. Tous mes amis allaient tellement me manquer, et surtout ma famille. Feu ma famille, voilà un sujet dont je n'aimais parler. Je fus vite tirée de mes rêveries quand la porte de mon compartiment s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant entrer quatre garçons de mon âge et une fille. Ils ne prirent même pas la peine de me regarder et prirent possession des places restantes. Je restai un moment interdite. Eh bien, moi qui espérais que les gens seraient tout aussi ouverts que dans mon ancienne école, ça allait me faire un rude changement d'être ici si tout le monde était comme ces cinq jeunes. C'est à ce moment-là que je me rendis compte que je fixais, sans y prêter grande attention, le jeune homme blond, voire même blanc, qui était entré en premier. Celui-ci me regardait avec quelque chose que je ne pus cerner dans son regard. Certes il était noir, empli d'une grande haine, mais il y avait autre chose qui le rendait captivant.

Les cheveux tirés vers l'arrière, les yeux couleur acier, le nez fin et droit, l'uniforme impeccablement mis, il ressemblait tout simplement à l'un de ces dieux grecs d'une beauté incomparable. Remarquant que l'intéressé me détaillait des pieds à la tête, je détournai rapidement les yeux. Le garçon en question ricana en se passant la main dans les cheveux tout en regardant mon voisin qui me dévisageait. J'étais de plus en plus mal à l'aise, ne me sentant pas du tout à ma place entre ces deux qui ne cessaient pas de me fixer d'une étrange façon. La seule fille du groupe admirait le blond, la bouche ouverte. Elle se retenait à peine de baver. C'était vraiment pitoyable. Il était attirant, mais quand même. Un minimum de retenue n'était pas de trop. C'est à ce moment que le blond, se sentant observé, leva les yeux au ciel :

- Pansy, je sais que je suis irrésistible, mais…

Il fut interrompu par les rires de mon voisin.

- Tu n'as bien pas changé pendant ces vacances, toujours fidèle à toi même, pas prétentieux pour une noise, ricana-t-il, un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

- Rho, la ferme Blaise, répliqua-t-il sur un ton autoritaire.

Puis, il se tourna vers moi et plongea son regard dans le mien, me troublant plus que je ne l'aurais pensé. Il devait en faire tourner des têtes, celui-là. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées, irrémédiablement attirée par ses yeux, océan gris où je m'y noyais avec plaisir, lorsqu'une petite étincelle scintilla et me ramena à la réalité. Quelque chose avait changé en lui tout d'un coup. Il me souriait presque à présent. Cela lui donnait un air angélique. Sa voix grave troubla le silence qui c'était installé dans le wagon, il se pencha vers moi et murmura :

- Moi c'est Malefoy, Draco Malefoy et toi belle demoiselle ?

Il se la jouait à la James Bond, ce type dégageait tellement d'assurance. Je rougis en entendant son compliment.

- Immortella Perrena, enchantée

Perrena dis-tu…. » Son sourire changea, il n'était plus aussi innocent qu'il l'était avant, mais plutôt supérieur. « De Suisse si je ne m'abuse ? »

- Tout à fait, une grande famille approuvai-je d'un hochement de tête. On se connaît presque tous entre famille de longue génération. J'ai déjà entendu parler des Malefoy. ». dis-je en essayant de me remémorer en vain les paroles qui avaient été dites sur eux.

Son sourire se faisait de plus en plus mauvais, son regard plus sombre, il en était presque effrayant. Il n'eut cependant pas le loisir de répliquer car Blaise lui envoyait depuis un certain temps des coups de pieds pour qu'il fasse les présentations.

- Nous sommes de Serpentard, annonça fièrement son voisin, Blaise Zabini.

Ne connaissant rien aux différentes qualités des maisons d'ici, je me contentai de lui sourire. Personne n'ajouta rien et le trajet se poursuivit dans le calme. Plus tard, le train ralentit et s'arrêta en gare. Mes compagnons de wagon se levèrent, puis Draco se tourna vers moi, une fois ses amis partis « Si tu te sens seule une fois, sache que je suis Préfet en Chef, n'hésite pas à venir me voir », me confia-t-il en sortant du wagon.

Et bien, il ne perdait pas de temps. J'en étais presque choquée, mais n'en laissai rien paraître. Je ne fus pas longue à reprendre le contrôle de mes émotions. Je sortis rapidement, voulant prendre l'air après ce bref échange. Une fois parvenue à l'extérieur du train, je fus ébahie par la beauté qui s'offrait à mes yeux. Il y avait une foule d'enfants, des calèches tirées par des bêtes très bizarres, pas répugnantes, mais qui faisaient assez peur. Les élèves n'avaient pas l'air de s'en soucier, ils avaient sûrement l'habitude. À la Swizierine, on avait des calèches et des dahus. C'était très drôle de les voir. Enfin, je n'étais plus chez moi ici, je ne connaissais presque rien et surtout, pas grand monde. Tout ce que j'espérais, c'était de ne plus avoir affaire aux 5 jeunes qui avaient partagés mon compartiment. Malheureusement pour moi, le destin voulut que je recroise Draco. Celui-ci s'avança vers moi, la tête haute, le corps droit. Il était accompagné d'une femme d'un certain âge, vêtue impeccablement, avec les cheveux tirés en un chignon serré et au visage strict. Le professeur McGonagall fit signe à deux Préfets en Chef de monter dans une calèche tandis que je devais accompagner les deux autres, à savoir Draco et une jeune fille. Celle-ci avait des cheveux bruns ondulés qui lui arrivaient au milieu du dos et ses yeux étaient couleur noisette. La façon dont elle avait de caresser son chat roux lui donnait un air particulièrement soucieux. En y regardant plus attentivement, je vis la Préfète en Chef profondément plongée dans ses pensées. Elle n'avait pas relevé la tête à mon arrivée, mais le professeur McGonagall l'interpella dehors un moment, ce qui la sortit des ses pensées. Elle afficha un air outré et sortit prestement. À son retour, je lui souris et lui dis, heureuse de ne pas me retrouver seule avec Draco :

- Salut, je m'appelle Immortella Perrena et toi ?

La jeune fille me dévisagea comme si je venais de l'insulter. Après quelques hésitations, elle me répondit :

- Hermione Granger, enchantée.

Le trajet se passa sans un mot de plus, la tension était à son comble, on pouvait très nettement lire toute la haine d'Hermione dans ses yeux. Elle ne détacha pas son regard de Draco tout en tenant fermement sa baguette dans sa main droite. À la voir comme ça, je n'aurais pas voulu être à la place de Malefoy. Il ne bougea pas d'une oreille pendant tout le voyage et je le comprenais tout à fait. J'avais entendu plusieurs choses sur cette école, notamment sur des événements qui s'étaient passés l'année précédente. En effet, la mort de feu Albus Dumbledore avait remué toute la communauté magique. Le trajet ne fut pas plus bruyant que celui que je venais de passer en train. Décidément, les gens ne semblaient pas plus accueillants. Je ne voulus pas prêter plus attention et regardai le paysage défiler sous mes yeux. Puis ma bonne humeur refit surface en voyant l'immense château qu'était Poudlard. Rien à voir avec mon ancienne école. Je sentais que cette année allait changer ma vie. La calèche s'arrêta à l'entrée de l'école et je suivis silencieusement les deux Préfets en Chef. Draco me fit signe de le suivre, tandis qu'Hermione continuait son chemin à travers l'école. Draco m'emmena vers McGonagall, qui donnait quelques instructions aux premières années devant une salle encore fermée. Une fois tout le monde calmé et remis de leur émerveillement, Minerva ouvrit les portes de la salle et les élèves entrèrent. Je ne pus retenir un air admiratif en découvrant la salle, les quatre grandes tables auxquelles étaient attablés les élèves des différentes maisons, le corps professoral au fond sans oublier le magnifique plafond magique. Malgré ce que j'avais eu l'occasion de lire dans « La Gazette du Sorcier » presque tous les étudiants étaient revenus cette année. Apparemment, tous tenaient à terminer leurs études avant de rejoindre leur camp pour la grande bataille. Le professeur McGonagall prit la parole et annonça que, cette année, plusieurs changements avaient été fait dans l'établissement. Elle avait notamment été nommée Directrice de Poudlard. La nouvelle fut acclamée par de nombreux applaudissements venant de toute la salle. Elle continua son discours en parlant de la sécurité qui avait été renforcée, des sorties annulées, des bals introduits durant l'année. Elle déclara que cette année devait être basée sur l'entente entre les différentes maisons malgré les tragiques événements de la fin d'année passée. La Directrice souhaita relever un point des plus importants et demanda l'attention de tous.

- Comme vous l'avez sûrement entendu, des rumeurs circulent sur Draco Malefoy. Et en tant que Directrice, je me dois d'éclaircir ce point crucial : Draco Malefoy est bel et bien parmi nous. Et ceci en volonté de feu notre directeur Albus Dumbledore !

Les élèves restèrent tous choqués et les protestations se firent vite entendre.

- SILENCE !

La voix de la Directrice résonna dans toute la salle et les élèves se calmèrent aussitôt. C'est à ce moment que Draco Malefoy pénétra dans la grande salle et se dirigea fièrement vers la table de sa maison.

- En effet, Albus nous a révélé certains éléments qui font que M. Malefoy est toujours admis dans cette école pour effectuer sa dernière année en notre compagnie.

Les principaux protestataires furent sans aucun doute les Gryffondor, ceux-ci étant indignés que Malefoy refasse surface, et ceci avec le consentement de Dumbledore. La Directrice poursuivit cependant son discours : « Nous n'avons malheureusement aucune nouvelle de M. Severus Rogue, c'est donc le professeur Slughorn qui occupera le poste de directeur des Serpentard. Avant que vous ne vous régaliez du festin qui vous sera proposé, j'aimerais ajouter deux choses. La première étant que j'aimerais rendre un hommage à Albus Dumbledore, un directeur exceptionnel dont la présence nous manquera à tous, en lui accordant une minute de silence. Dès cet instant, les murmures cessèrent, plongeant la Grande Salle dans une atmosphère à la fois tendue et morose…. On entendit également plusieurs reniflement peu discrets dans la salle avant que Minerva énonce :

- Ensuite, c'est avec un grand plaisir que nous accueillons une élève tout droit venue de Suisse et qui entrera directement en 7ème année.

Je fus parcourue de frissons et tous les élèves se retournèrent vers moi. Une multitudes d'yeux me fixèrent intensément. Je traversai la grande salle d'un pas énergique tandis que la gent masculine se retournait à mon passage. En effet, j'étais une jeune fille au physique agréable. De longs cheveux noirs et ondulés tombaient en cascade sur mes épaules. Les yeux de couleur or, le teint pâle de ma peau faisait ressortir mon rouge à lèvres. J'étais grande, élancée et mince, comme beaucoup de jeunes filles de mon âge. Je n'aimais pas sentir ces regards posés sur moi, mais j'étais devenue experte en l'art de camoufler mes sentiments, cela aidait beaucoup dans ce genre de situation. Je me dirigeai donc, la tête droite, vers les chaises où s'étaient assis les élèves de première année. La Directrice prit le Choixpeau magique et me le posa sur la tête. Celui-ci ne mit pas longtemps à parler. « Humm vous avez deux facettes complètement différentes, miss, autant adorable que blessante. Tout est contradiction chez vous, pourtant un sentiment est plus fort que les autres…. La vengeance… ruser l'ennemi risque de vous être fatal, miss, mais bénéfique pour le futur… hum… choix difficile…. » Je ne compris pas trop ce que voulut dire le Choixpeau en parlant de mon ennemi, que d'ailleurs je ne connaissais pas. Je ne pus lui poser la question, car celui-ci cria énergiquement : « GRYFFONDOR ! » Des hurlements de joie ainsi que de chaleureux applaudissements se firent entendre en provenance de ma future table. Ce fut avec un sourire radieux que je m'avançai vers eux. Hermione me fit un signe de la main et me proposa une place à ses côtés. Je la remerciai de tout cœur. Elle me présenta à ses amis et je reconnus de suite le célèbre Harry Potter. À sa droite se trouvait Ginny Weasley, en face, son frère Ronald … Jetant un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentard, je sentis un regard se poser sur moi. En effet, Draco me fixait intensément, comme pour montrer sa désapprobation que je fasse de ses ennemis, mes futurs amis.

* * *

Petite précision, vous l'aurez tous compris, les personnages appartiennent tous à J. K. Rowling, à part Immortella Perrena que j'ai créé pour cette fic. 

Voilà j'espère que vous avez aimé, ou du moins que ca vous donne envie de continer à me lire, c'est la première fic que je publie alors soyez indulgent J'accepte bien sûr toutes critiques, bonne ou mauvaise...

**Je remercie** mes deux bêta-lecteure :** Laurianne et Matteic** pour leur travail !!!

Je vais essayer de publier tous les dimanches, au plus tard, sinon je vous le dirais, comme je travaille toute la semaine, j'aurais le weekend pour avancer.

Merci


	2. Chapter 2

**Réponses aux Reviews :**

**-4181315-** : merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu continueras à apprécier Immortella 

**Alyson Devlin** : Je suis contente que tu aies donné un avis aussi franc. Ca me fait prendre conscience de se que je dois changer.  
Concernant le nombre de fautes d'accord, je suis vraiment désolée, je sais que ça fait mal aux yeux. J'ai pourtant fait corrigé mon texte sur Word, mais ça ne voit pas toutes les fautes.  
Immortella est une Mary-Sue et je ne peux pas dire le contraire... Je vais toutefois essayer de changer ça dans la suite de la fic, surtout si comme tu le dis ça rend inintéressant mon histoire. Mais ce n'est pas très évident, surtout pour un début. Je vais faire mon possible...  
Pour le Self-Insert, je peux te répondre que ce n'en ai pas un. J'aime ce nom (je préférais Immortelle, mais c'était déjà pris ) donc je l'ai pris comme nom d'auteur. A la base c'est le seul nom de mon héroïne. Mais c'est vrai que ca peut prêter a confusion.  
A propos du bêta-lecteur que tu m'as conseillé, je suis à la recherche... je n'ai trouvé encore personne, alors si quelqu'un aimerait ce dévouer c'est avec plaisir ;o) je ne refuse de l'aide de personne.  
Je prend bonne note de tous tes conseils et te remercie d'avoir pris le temps de critiquer mon texte. C'est grâce à ce genre de réflexion qu'on peut avancer. Je ferais mon possible pour changer ce qui doit l'être à l'avenir.

* * *

**_Chapitre 2 : _**

**_drôles de rêves_**

Mon premier jour à Poudlard se passa bien, après le fabuleux festin qui nous avait été servit j'ai eu le droit de visiter le château avec mes nouveaux amis Gryffondoriens. Ils étaient vraiment super, même si la mort de l'ancien directeur les affectait toujours. D'après les dires d'Harry, qui avait demandé à aller voir le tableau d'Albus Dumbledore, la Directrice lui avait dit qu'il ne bougeait pas, qu'il ne s'était pas animé après l'enterrement, comme il aurait dû le faire. Ils ne savaient pas ce qui avait pu se passer. Tout le monde était inquiet dans le corps professoral, ils avaient tout essayé, mais le tableau ne bougeait toujours pas. Cela avait intrigué le trio, enfin le quatuor maintenant, vu que j'avais eu le privilège de rentrer dans leur groupe. Immense fierté d'ailleurs. Et nous avions décidé de faire des recherches à ce sujet.

Mais pour l'instant nous étions toujours dans le château, ils me racontaient quelques petites anecdotes qui remonta le moral à tout le monde. Alors que nous nous trouvions vers le dortoir des Serpentards, un grand blond apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte et nous nargua.

- Alors ma belle, je vois que tu as fait ton choix. Dommage nous aurions pu faire de grandes choses toi et moi. Connaissant ton père, j'espère qu'il ne mourra pas de déshonneur en t'apprenant avec des chiens de Gryffondors, dit-il méchamment.

Je le regardais abasourdie et n'eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà Harry lui sautait dessus, le prenant par le col.

- Méfie toi Malefoy, ce n'est pas parce que Dumdledore t'a accepté ici, que cette année va bien se passer pour toi, la fouine.

- Potter lâche moi immédiatement ou je me ferais un plaisir de t'enlever des points, dit-il en ricanant.

Mais Harry ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, et si Hermione ne s'était pas jetée sur lui, il lui aurait sûrement mis une bonne raclée.

- Harry… Lâche-le maintenant, on a d'autres choses plus importantes à régler que de perdre notre temps avec lui.

Il le jeta par terre avec une rage difficilement contrôlée. Après être parti, mes trois amis m'expliquèrent brièvement ce qui c'était passé l'année passée, ce qu'Harry lui-même avait vu. Il ne comprenait tout simplement pas pourquoi Dumbledore avait voulu que Draco finisse sa scolarité après ce qu'il avait fait.

La soirée fut tranquille et Hermione nous quitta pour aller dans ses appartements privés à regret. Je montais dans mon dortoir et m'endormais rapidement, cependant tout n'était pas comme d'habitude. En effet je rêvais, plutôt je cauchemardais chaque nuit. Je repensais au meurtre de mes parents toute la nuit. J'avais malheureusement assisté à l'événement sans rien pouvoir faire. Mais cette nuit fut différente.

Je me trouvais au sommet de la tour d'astronomie quand je vis un homme projeter en l'air puis tomber dans le vide. Je ne le connaissais pas, il était vieux, imposant et s'écrasa sur le sol. Apeurée je voulu crier mais rien ne sortais je me retournai rapidement et vit Draco et tout une équipe de mangemort d'enfuir en courant de la tour. Un homme aux cheveux longs et noirs se pencha pour voir ce qui se passait en bas, il ne semblait pas me voir. C'est alors que j'entendis un bruit qui attira mon attention vers le bas de la tour. Un mangemort se dirigerait vers le vieillard avec une sorte de boite ronde. Il se pencha sur l'homme à et une sorte de firmament argenté s'échappa du vielle homme. Puis se fit le noir complet et je me réveillais en sursaut, trempée de sueur. Je ne savais pas la signification de ce rêve, mais il m'avait bouleversé au plus profond de moi, comme si… Comme si quoi ? Je n'en savais rien. Mais comme à mon habitude, je cherchais une signification à tout, mon plus grand défaut. Je voulais tout savoir sur tout, du pourquoi du comment. Je ne parvins pas à me rendormir, de toute façon c'était bientôt l'heure du petit-déjeuner.

Les cours allaient commencer, et cette année était très importante pour mon avenir. Après avoir passé dans la salle d'eau, m'être habillée, coiffé je descendis dans ma salle commune où m'attendais déjà Harry et Ron. Je me dirigeais vers eux en refoulant dans un coin de mon esprit mon rêve surprenant. Hermione nous rejoignit à notre table de mauvaise humeur. Draco ne se gênait apparemment pas de ramener des filles dans sa chambre à n'importe quelle heure de la nuit, ce qui avait le don d'énerver notre amie. Nous commencions la matinée avec Défense contre les forces du mal en compagnie des Serpentards. Une fois arrivé aux cachots nous attendions tous notre professeur encore inconnu, Gryffondor bien séparés des Serpentards. Pourtant Un jeune homme ne pouvait détacher son regard d'une certaine Gryffondor. En effet je me sentais observée, tout le monde eut un jour cette impression désagréable qu'on vous dévisage, et bien ce fut le cas pour moi. Je parcouru donc les élèves pour voir qui portait autant d'intérêt à ma personne, je fus surprise de voir mon «très cher» Draco me fixer d'un œil mauvais. Je me rappelais tout d'un coup les paroles qu'il m'avait dites hier. Comme ça il connaissait mon père… Je le regardais droit dans les yeux en espérant trouver quelconques réponses dans son regard, mais comme d'habitude, il était froid et ne laissait rien transparaître dans ses yeux. Je ne rompis tout de même pas le contact visuel avec cette vermine. Il se croyait supérieur à moi et ça m'exaspérait au plus au point. _Pauvre mec_, pensais-je.

Quelqu'un passa devant nous mais je ne détournais pas les yeux pour voir de qui il s'agissait. C'est alors que l'homme se présenta comme étant le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et nous fit tous attendre devant la porte. Il avait été décidé cette année que toutes les maisons seraient mélangées. Tous les professeurs devaient mettre deux élèves ne se trouvant pas dans la même maison ensemble pour tous les travaux. C'est ainsi qu'il commença à appeler les élèves un par un. Je me retrouvais au côté d'un certain Draco, Hermione avec Blaise, Harry et Pansy, Ron et Crabble. C'était un désastre total. Nous nous sommes d'ailleurs tous regardés d'un ai entendu. _Vivement la fin du cours_ ! Le professeur se présenta. Il s'appelait : Anthony Duroi, c'était un français, il était jeune comparé aux autres professeurs au maximum 30 ans, les cheveux blond, les yeux verts, le visage carré, grand, tout pour plaire. Vraiment charmant. Il nous annonça qu'un travail par groupe devait se faire cette année, c'était notre principale tâche pour cette dernière année. Le professeur Anthony nous donna donc les sujets qu'il avait préparés. Je m'emparais du parchemin la première et lu à haute voix : _Le vampire_ : description, que faire pour s'en défendre, que faire d'une fois qu'il nous a attaqué…. Je ne lu pas toute les possibilités sur le sujet (http://fr. et regardai Draco qui semblait captivé par la dispute entre Harry et Pansy. Les deux étaient très remontés et Ron pleurait presque d'être tombé sur un incapable comme Crabble. Le professeur nous expliqua ce qu'il voulait exactement, je pris des notes en bonne élève studieuse. Le cours ne se passa pas trop mal et le reste de la journée non plus, nous étions presque tout le temps avec les Serpentards et les groupes ne changeait pas, je me retrouvais donc chaque fois au côté de «mon adorable serpent». _Que du bonheur_, pensais-je ironiquement. Le reste des cours se passa tranquillement, Draco ne m'adressa plus la parole, il était bien trop occupé à dénigrer les autres Gryffondors sous le regard amusé des Serpentards, et désespéré des professeurs.

Je quittais mes amis, juste après le souper pour me rendre à la bibliothèque, pour me renseigner sur l'origine de mon dernier rêve. Après avoir pris quelques livres, je me rendais à la table la plus proche. J'étais seule dans la pièce, du moins je le croyais. J'entendis tout d'un coup un bruit et relevais la tête. Draco me regardait avec son air suffisant qu'il avait toujours.

- Je ne te croyais pas rat de bibliothèque Mortelle.

Je fus surprise par le surnom qu'il m'attribua, mais une question me revenait toujours en tête. Comment connaissait-il mon père ?

- Hey oui Malefoy, il y a des gens qui savent lire et qui trouve donc, un intérêt à aller à la bibliothèque, ce qui n'est pas ton cas, et encore moins pour tes amis complètement illettré.

Je l'entendis rire, puis c'était le vide, il n'y avait plus aucun bruit, je ne vis plus rien. Le néant. J'entendis quand même au loin Malefoy m'appeler. Puis je me sentis comme projetée dans une autre pièce que je ne connaissais pas. Tout était sombre, il y avait deux hommes. Je reconnu un des deux hommes, celui aux cheveux noirs qui se trouvait sur la tour d'astronomie le soir où Dumbledore avait été tué. Celui qui l'accompagnait me faisait étrangement penser à Draco. En effet il avait les cheveux longs et blonds, un regard froid. C'était son portrait tout craché en plus âgé. J'en étais sûre. Les deux hommes ne me voyaient pas, j'étais cachée dans l'ombre d'une armoire. Ils parlaient d'une voix énergique.

- Comme ça ta fille est à Poudlard, Severus dit le blond avec un air dégoûté, et en plus Gryffondor ! Draco va la surveiller de près, ne t'en fait pas. Immortella ne nous posera aucuns soucis.

Je fus terrifiée en entendant mon nom. Il n'était pas du tout répandu, et deux Immortella à Gryffondor c'était tout bonnement impossible. Ils parlaient de moi ? Mais pourtant je ne les connaissais pas. Que ce passait-il ? J'étais complètement perdue, ne sachant plus ou me mettre, plus quoi penser. C'est alors que le fameux Severus prit la parole.

- Et bien, elle a prit du caractère de sa mère. Dit-il en gardant un air froid et distant. J'espère que Draco ne fera pas de bêtise, surtout après ce que tu as fais à ses parents adoptifs. As-tu mis Draco au courant ?

Comment ca mes parents adoptifs ? C'est au moment où j'allais m'avancer vers eux que je me sentis à nouveau aspiré. J'étais étendue par terre, à la bibliothèque dans les bras de Draco, je clignais plusieurs fois des yeux pour m'habituer à la lumière de la pièce.

- Que…. Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

- Hey bien Mortelle, on dirait que tu t'es évanouie, dit-il d'un air moqueur.

- C'est bon, je pense que tu peux me lâcher maintenant.

Je me levai tant bien que mal, pour m'éloigner de Draco, il avait le don pour me mettre dans un de ces états… quel état ? Etait-ce à cause de lui que mon cœur battait plus vite ? Que j'avais chaud ? Non ce n'étais pas ses bras puissants qui me faisait ressentir ca, c'était le choc de la scène que je venais de vivre… oui bien sûre… Ou alors, au pire, c'était juste physique, comme toutes ces filles de l'école qui lui courent après... Pour m'en persuadée, je le regardais d'un air mauvais. Ce changement d'attitude, le fit sourire.

- Alors ma belle, serais-tu troublée ? C'est moi qui t'es mis dans un de ces états ? Hmmm très révélateur.

Outrée et gênée qu'il m'ait démasqué, je lui répondis du ton le plus froid et indifférent que je me connaissais :

- Ne prend pas tes désirs pour la réalité ! Lâchais-je méchamment.

Cette réaction le fit sourire. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être arrogant ! C'en était effrayant. Puis je m'assis sur la chaise le regard perdu dans le vide. Je repensais à la scène que je venais de vivre. Draco c'était assis en face, un livre à la main.

- Tu connais un certain Severus ?

Ce nom le fit frémir, mais il ne le montra qu'une demi-seconde. Il releva la tête de son livre pour me fixer dans les yeux.

- Qui t'a parlé de lui ? me demanda-t-il énervé

- Donc tu le connais, c'est trop te demander de répondre à une question ?

J'en avais marre, je me sentais vidée de mes forces tout d'un coup.

- Je…. Je…. Je ne me sens pas… bien… dis-je en un murmure destiné à cet arrogant serpent.

Mes forces me lâchèrent rapidement. C'était sûrement dû au contrecoup de ce qui venait de se passer. Je me sentis tout d'un coup portée dans les airs et puis plus rien, le vide. Plus tard dans la soirée, j'ouvris légèrement les yeux. J'avais un mal de tête carabiné et c'est avec effrois que je ne rendis compte que je ne connaissais pas la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais. J'étais étendue sur un grand lit au couleur vert et argent. C'est à ce moment que je reconnu l'emblème des Serpentards sur la porte. Un peu rassurée j'inspectais la chambre avec soin. D'après mes suppositions, Draco m'avait emmené chez lui, donc à côté d'Hermione. La chambre était impeccablement bien rangée, la bibliothèque bien fournie, je m'approchais de certains livres et fit un pas en arrière. De la magie noire, voilà quelque chose que je ne pouvais supporter. Je me sentais quand même «attirée», par ces livres, non pas à ce point, j'étais très curieuse, je voulais en feuilleter un, juste pour comprendre pourquoi les gens étaient attirés par ce genre de monstruosité. Je tendis la main lorsque quelqu'un entra dans la chambre. Je ne me retournai pas, le livre à la main, prise sur le fait. Moi Immortella Perrena, gryffondorienne, avait un livre de magie noire dans les mains, et cela devant un Serpentard. Mais que m'avait-il passé par la tête ?

- Alors Mortelle, la magie noire te passionnerait-elle ? Tu aurais donc le côté obscure de ton père qui ressort ?

- Mon père ?

Je le regardais, pourquoi parlait-il toujours de lui ? Que savait-il au juste ? Il devait me le dire !

- Tu parles de Severus n'est-ce pas ? La seule réponse dont j'eus le droit était son éternel ricanement. Il se rapprocha quand même de moi.

- Tant de questions, et aucune réponse. Pourtant moi, je connais ce que tu veux savoir.

Il m'énervait ! Je bouillonnais de rage au fond de moi, je cherchais ma baguette, mais je ne l'avais plus sur moi, elle devait être tombée, ou ce sale serpent me l'avais prise. Je penchais sur la deuxième possibilité, il n'était pas à Serpentard pour rien.

- Alors dit moi ce que tu sais et rend moi ma baguette au nom de Merlin !

- Mais non ma belle, tout serait trop simple, et quelle satisfaction j'en tirerais ? Dis-moi ?

- Sale égoïste !

Je m'assis sur son lit, boudeuse. Malefoy refusait de me répondre et j'avais pour habitude d'obtenir tout ce que je voulais. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça allait changer ! Une idée germa dans mon esprit. Un sourire mauvais aux lèvres je m'avançais vers lui.

- Je suis sûre que nous pouvons nous arranger, mon beau serpent. Lui dis-je en effleurant son bras tout en me rapprochant encore de lui.

- Et tu crois que je me laisse avoir aussi facilement ? Dit-il avec une lueur de défit dans les yeux.

Un rire diabolique se fit entendre dans la pièce et pour une fois ce n'était pas celui de Draco mais le mien. Je me collai à lui, le fixant droit dans les yeux et collais mes lèvres à celles de Draco. Elles avaient un goût sucré, vraiment détestable. Pourquoi un homme si beau pouvait il être si bête… Sur cette réflexion je me détachais de lui un sourire figé sur les lèvres.

- Alors pour cet arrangement, tu penses que c'est envisageable ? Dis-je d'une voix sensuelle.

- Hmmm je pense que c'est faisable. Mais tu sais plein de filles sont prêtes à se jeter à mes pieds. Pourquoi toi ?

Toujours aussi prétentieux, c'était insupportable !

- Très bien dans ce cas, appelle une de tes nombreuses admiratrice et rend moi ma baguette pour que je puisse vous laisser en paix.

Je commençais sérieusement à m'énerver.

- Ne compte pas sur moi pour te dire où elle est. Dit-il sournoisement.

Je me baissai, regardai sous le lit, dans la table de nuit, j'allais m'attaquer à l'armoire quand une main la laissa fermer.

- Tu te crois où, espèce de… Il se retient au dernier moment

- Alors même pas le courage de dire ce que tu penses Malefoy ? Tant pis pour ma baguette, je viendrais la prendre plus tard.

Là je voulais aller voir Hermione et les autres, me détendre dans le parc, être ailleurs, loin de cette fouine. Je me dirigeai vers la porte. Mais à nouveau, je fus coupée dans mon élan. Il s'était adossé à la porte et impossible de passer. Ne voyant qu'une seule solution, à savoir, tromper l'ennemis, je m'y forçais, a regret ? Je lui souris et l'embrassais encore une fois. Il m'entraîna avec lui sur le lit et enleva son t-shirt et me regarda le souffle haletant. Je m'assis sur lui et pris discrètement sa baguette et la lui tendis sous son nez. Lui était désarmé, sans aucune défense, il ne pouvait même plus bouger, tandis que moi j'étais en position de force.

- Alors mon serpent maintenant tu vas me dire tout ce que tu sais et me rendre ma baguette, où je viens chercher les informations moi-même. Je te laisse le choix, tu préfères des furoncles ou de profondes entrailles, qui risquent d'abîmer ton magnifique torse. Lui dis-je en effleurant ses abdo.

Et oui j'avais un petit côté Serpentard, caché en moi. Heureusement qu'il ne faisait apparition que très rarement.

- Mortelle, penses-tu sérieusement qu'une Gryffondor puisse me faire peur ?

- Oh mais je ne le pense pas, à ta place j'en serais certaine. Mais je ne veux pas être trop méchante pour la première fois que tu es en position de faiblesse, Ce doit être assez humiliant de te voir dominer par une fille de Gryffondor.

- Tu n'auras jamais la force de me faire du mal Mortelle, et de toute façon je ne te dirais rien.

Je pris sa baguette et prononça «Rictusempra». Malefoy se tordait de rire sous moi. Je réfléchissais à toute vitesse, aurais-je vraiment besoin de lui faire du mal pour qu'il parle ? J'espérais ne pas en arriver là, mais s'il le fallait, je le ferais.

- «Finite Incantatem» murmurais-je après un moment.

Je vis mon beau serpent en larme, les joues rougies, les cheveux dans tout les sens. Je ne pu m'empêcher de le trouver beau.

- Tu sais que tu es beaucoup mieux comme ca ? Lui murmurais-je à l'oreille. Puis reprenant mon sérieux. Dis moi qui est Severus.

- C'est notre ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et directeur des Serpentards.

Il me prenait pour une idiote, il ne savait pas à qui il avait affaire.

- Bien et tu crois que je n'aurais pas découvert ça toute seule ? Penses-tu vraiment que j'ai besoin de ton aide pour savoir ça ?

- Tu m'as posé une question j'y ai répondu, me dit-il.

- Arrêtes de jouer les insolents Malefoy, tu risques vraiment de le regretter ! Tu ne veux pas coopéré à ton aise, tu n'iras pas te plaindre de ce que je te ferais.

Malefoy avait toujours ce sourire de coin. Il étais certain que je n'oserais jamais lui faire de mal, comment une Gryffondor le pouvait ? Moi-même je ne le savais pas. Pourquoi cette rage soudaine, tout ça pour une réponse qu'il ne me donnait pas et une baguette. Je voyais pourtant qu'il me cachait quelque chose d'important.

- Tu ne me laisses pas le choix, dis-je en un ricanement typiquement serpentaresque.

Je levais la baguette, le fixais droit dans les yeux, et je prononçais Sectumsempra. Une entaille commença à se former sur le torse de Draco. Je fus horrifiée de la formule que j'avais dite, c'était la première fois que je voulais faire souffrir des gens autour de moi intentionnellement. Depuis la mort de mes parents, tout avait été chamboulé pour moi, mon univers bien tranquille et rassurant était tombé en miettes. Et je n'avais plus personne à mes côtés. Je ne supportais plus voir mes amis heureux, continuer leur vie tranquille et parfaite, j'ai donc décider de quitter la Suisse pour venir m'installer ici. J'arrêtais mon sortilège. Une seule et unique coupure sur son torse, et cela n'avait pas vraiment l'air de le choquer.

- Mortelle, c'est tout se dont tu es capable ? Voyons laisses toi aller, je sais que tu en as envie, ton père, Severus serait très fière de toi.

J'allais lui répondre mais je sentais mes forces partir, pour la troisième fois aujourd'hui. Ne voulant pas rester une seconde de plus en compagnie de Malefoy, je sautais en bas du lit, ouvris la porte, et m'évanouis dans la salle commune des préfet-en-chef à quelques pas de la chambre de Malefoy. Je n'avais pas été très loin, mais j'avais juste eu le temps d'apercevoir Hermione en train de lire près de la fenêtre.

Je me retrouvais dans la même pièce que la dernière fois. Mais cette fois-ci les personnages avaient changés. Il y avait toujours Severus, et quelqu'un dans l'ombre.

- C'est fait Maître. Draco continu sa mission comme vous l'avez souhaiter.

Il s'inclina et quitta la pièce et j'émergea enfin dans ma réalité en entendant deux personnes se hurler dessus.


End file.
